1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, a display device, a display system, a method for controlling an information processing device, and a method for controlling a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display systems in which a display device such as a display or a projector is connected to an information processing device such as a personal computer (PC) are known. In such a display system, a graphical user interface (GUI) screen generated by an operating system (OS) operating on the PC is shown in the display device. Moreover, display systems in which an information processing device and a display device are connected through a network (wireless LAN, for example) are also known.
In general, since the data volume of a GUI screen is significantly large, when an information processing device and a display device are connected through a network, it takes a certain amount of time for the data of the GUI screen generated in the information processing device to arrive at the display device. As a result, there is a possibility that there is a delay in displaying the GUI screen in the display device.
In order to reduce data volume to be transmitted, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-257948 discloses a technology in which a layer that should be displayed and a layer that should not be displayed are distinguished with each other, and only the layer that should be displayed is transmitted. Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-257948 also discloses a technology for improving the response speed of a pointer in which only the coordinates of the pointer are transmitted when a pointer movement is detected.
Today's GUI screen, in general, contains various objects such as windows and icons. Users can change the position or the size of an object with a so-called drag operation using a mouse.
When the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-257948 is used to change the position or the size of an object with a drag operation, the position of a pointer that is displayed can be updated promptly in the display device. However, since the data volume of image data representing an object is generally much larger than that of the data indicating coordinates of a pointer, it takes a relatively long time to display an object whose position or size has changed in the display device. As a result, in the display device, the display change of an object cannot keep up with the movement of the pointer, which gives the user a sense of incongruity.